


Jealousy

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Brigid and Sarita [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, OC/OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigid thinks that Sarita is with Solas and goes to the tavern to drink the pain away. Hawke joins her there, and Sarita finds them when Hawke is being a little too friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Brigid stops short when she enters Solas’s study. Leaning over his desk are both Solas and Sarita, laughing and speaking rapidly in Elvish. Her heart breaks all over again, seeing them so cozy together. Of course she would go to another elf and not a stupid shemlen. She sneaks past them to the stairs to go up to the library to speak with Dorian.

She finds him leaning over the railing, watching the two elves closely. He glances up when she approaches and frowns at her. “You know, my dear if you keep making that face it will stay that way.” He shakes his head when she scowls at him. “No that look isn’t any better. I’m guessing you haven’t told her yet.”

“Tell her? And risk ruining our friendship? I refuse.” Brigid replies, avoiding looking down to where the woman who stole her heart is probably staring lovingly at the bald elf. “Clearly she has feelings for Solas. I should just be happy that she’s found someone. This isn’t why I came to see you by the way.”

“Oh, was it to gaze upon my elegant façade?” Dorian asks, smirking at her when she rolls her eyes. “Well, why else would you come to visit this lonely mage? You never take me anywhere anymore.” He raises his arm up to his forehead dramatically.

“It’s because I want you to come with me to Crestwood when I go to meet Hawke’s Warden contact.” Brigid closes her eyes, taking a deep breath to steel herself before looking over the railing. She instantly wishes she hadn’t because in that moment she sees Solas tuck a strand of hair behind Sarita’s ear with a look on his face that could only be described as loving.

Her heart shattering all over again, Brigid leaves deciding she needs a drink or ten. She hears Dorian call out after her that he would go, and he’ll meet her at the tavern later.

 

A drink is set in front of Brigid, and Marian sits down in front of her. “What’s a sexy woman like yourself doing sitting here all alone?”

“Does it matter?” Brigid asks morosely as she stares into her drink. She chugs her drink, setting the empty pint back onto the wooden table. “Don’t you have a horde of people who’d die to jump in the sack with you, Hawke?”

The other woman laughs, touching Brigid’s arm. “Maybe, but none of them are the fabled Herald of Andraste who is more beautiful than Varric gave her credit for.”

“That’s because I was trying to avoid something like this,” Varric calls out from Bull’s table. Hawke rolls her eyes, and gets up.

Coming back with two more drinks, she sets one of them in front of Brigid, and sips her own as she sits down beside her. “Well, something has you heartbroken and I always find a tumble between the sheets helps fix it.”

Brigid blushes when Hawke sets her hand on her lap. “I’ve never been one for casual sex.”

Someone coughing makes her jump. Sarita is standing by the other side of the table, glowering at Hawke. “She has someone you know.”

“I do?” Brigid asks, unable to keep the confusion she feels from crossing her face. “Since when?”

“So you are free,” Hawke says, moving closer to Brigid. “Do you need your bed warmed tonight? And or perhaps your bedroll warmed when we go to Crestwood.”

May as well,” Brigid grumbles softly, almost as though she’s speaking to herself. “Can’t have the one I want.”

Hawke grins, but Sarita stares at her indignantly. “Oh please, you could get absolutely anyone you want.” She gestures at Hawke to place emphasis on her words.

Brigid looks up at her, surprised that there’s as much of her heart left to be broken as there is. She doesn’t understand, will never know how she feels. “Not if she is already spoken for,” Brigid replies tersely. She downs her fifth drink and slams the pint on the table, making both Sarita and Hawke jump. “Was there something you needed?”

“I… I just wanted to know why you aren’t taking me with you to Crestwood.” Sarita informs her, looking down at the chair she has her hands on. “Have I done something wrong? You’ve been distant lately.”

Brigid’s heart clenches when she hears the pain in Sarita’s quiet voice. She forces herself to not jump up and hold her. From the corner of her eye, she sees a look of understanding cross Hawke’s face. “No, you’ve done nothing wrong.” Brigid sighs, fighting the urge to cry. “I’m taking Dorian because I haven’t taken him anywhere in a while. And I’ve had a lot I’ve needed to do, so I couldn’t spend as much time with you as I used to. I am sorry.”

Sarita nods mutely, not making eye contact with Brigid. She turns and retreats, Brigid watching her leave.

“You should tell her you love her,” Hawke tells her quietly. “Do it soon, you never know what might happen with this war. If something happens to her before you can, you will regret it.”

“She is with someone else already.” Brigid stands, looking toward the door. “It will only spoil our friendship. I can’t do that.”

“You’re pushing her away. Won’t that spoil your friendship too?” Marian lays her hand on Brigid’s. “I will be here for you, if you need. Not for sex, but to cuddle.”

“Thank you, but I just need to be alone right now.” Brigid shifts her gaze to Hawke and nods at her. “I will see you in the morning.”

 

Reaching the privacy of her bedroom, Brigid quickly gets undressed and throws herself onto her bed. Burying her face into one of her pillows she cries uncontrollably, her body shaking as she sobs until she becomes too tired to continue and falls asleep.


End file.
